


Playing with Sensors - the android view

by Orangebubble



Series: Playing with Sensors [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Connor is like a nagging mom, Connor tries to be a good older brother, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Established Relationship, Everybody is a minor character, Gavin and Nines are very much in love, Gavin has TWO Cats, Gavin is a caring boyfriend, M/M, Nines and Connor are brothers, Nines feels guilty, Nines has a sensitive spot, Nines is confused, Nines' View of things, Sensitive android, Sumo is a good dog, android anatomy, beside Gavin and Nines, but he also goes by Richard, but he is still a little shit, but horny, its nines, no beta - we die like man, rk900 has a different name, the cyberlife jacket must be there for a reason, the spot is on his neck, they adopted Nines, they rust reconciled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: It all started on an accident, a wire knocked loose after an update, his boyfriend helping him with that.But then it became more, of course it did and Nines didn't really noticed or he noticed it too much. He just was confused as anybody else and talking to people who should know didn't really help. Not that this was embarrassing enough.And then there was Gavin who was all around him, not helping the issue, being all around him and part of it. It was a cluster fuck and Nines didn't know if all the embarrassment was worth it.He just didn't knew yet that it would be worth it.
Relationships: Chris Miller/ Chris Wife, Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Tina Chen/ST300 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Playing with Sensors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001706
Kudos: 29
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Playing with Sensors - the android view

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D!
> 
> This is Miauta's and my entry for the G9 Reverse Big Bang! It was fun to write and I just feel in love with the idea of Miauta, which is brillian! Because really why Nines does have such a long neck, if you dont use it to have fun?!?
> 
> IT'S FREE REAL ESTATE!
> 
> And don't forget not just Miauta's ideas are amazing! No also their art is wonderful and fucking breathtaking and I lover everything about it!
> 
> So go check them out on: https://twitter.com/Miauta_Mi or https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/miauta
> 
> (if that flows your boat more! I prefer twitter)
> 
> But now enough of it! Have fun with the first part of the fic - Nines' view!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Nines had looked forward to spend his free day with his boyfriend and their cats, watching movies and snuggle on the sofa. Now he was neither near off that, being outside running away, because of the new Jericho update.  
> So what do you do? With a burning feeling under your skin, running away from your boyfriend because you were so confused of what happened? Go visit your older brother and his partner of course, they should have some answers. Or at least didn't made him a bigger liar as he already was.

The cold air against his face was a needed shock to his system, he was feeling warm all over. Hot, too hot. His body was buzzing, small electric shock zipping through his body, making everything too much at once. The big fat  _ ERROR  _ in his HUD was also not helping. 

He didn’t know what to do.

This had never happened before, when Gavin had touched him. At least not to this extent, he liked it when Gavin touched him. And why shouldn’t he not, they were together after all, he loved the man. But this? This feeling that set his whole body aflame and made it buzz with unwanted feelings, that he couldn’t really decipher. It was an uncomfortable feeling, even more than how the loose wire had felt.

It felt too much and not enough at the same time. Something that he felt when he and Gavin got to the more physical part of their relationship. Something he greatly enjoyed, with his boyfriend. Maybe he didn’t have the most experience with Gavin being his first, but he knew it was good. He always felt good, and enjoyed making Gavin feel good too. Even if his processor, never really let him relax fully into it, always buzzing with new things to do.   
  
That made it very hard for him to relax in a normal setting. Sure he could go into stasis and his system would close down, but there was always one program open to have him alerted about his surroundings. He had hoped once that being deviant would help him get these things down, but it hadn’t. Not even his boyfriend embarence, when they were cuddling on the sofa or just sitting next to each other, enjoying each other's company, let him relax. His body was always scanning his surroundings and looking for any anomaly. 

It was exhausting to a point, because he wanted to relax: He wanted to cuddle up to his partner and just rest and bask in his warmth. He wanted to have a full stasis, without waking up a few seconds, because the cats were coming up to cuddle and his system alerted him. He even had them saved as not dangerous creatures just like Gavin and most of the people he had in his life were. It was an exhausting mess.

But still he had found one way to get the blissful state of nothingness, even of just for a few precious minutes. His system did a full soft shut down, when he orgasmed and Gavin always made sure he did, more than the human himself. Because accoriding to his boyfriend he just made the “best fucking hot O-face”, which embarressed Nines still a little. 

However it was a standing point, whenever his system went in the soft shut down, he knew of no other non-damaging way to institute it, he was blissfully free of any thought. Sadly it only managed to hold for some minutes, maybe five tops if Gavin had blown his mind again. It was heaven and waking up from it, even if seeing Gavin’s own fucked out state was a pretty picture, was his little own hell. 

And this made this whole situation he had been in even more confusing. The feeling that had zipped and still were buzzing a little through his whole body had been  _ similar _ . Less intense in a way, as the soft reboot normally was more like a sudden thing, like a punch to the face but in a very good way. This had felt like a slow build up, he could see the warnings coming, then thankfully gone from his HUD, and had ignored them. More out of surprise and what Gavin was exactly doing to him than anything else.   
  
He had imagined that error messages would pop up, when he allowed Gavin to touch his inner workings, with allowance of course, Gavin was always so careful with him, fearing to hurt him. A part that Nines loved about his partner, thought it even adorable, if it still annoyed him a little because he was not made out of glass. He had been made for fighting a war that had never happened. Nevertheless he held the knowledge that Gavin cared for him so much, close to his heart. 

Of course his system knew that Gavin was no danger to him and would have him pass either way, but his wires were still a sensitive spot. He had put down any response there, to make it easier for the human, as he had stopped the thirium flow, as little as it was. And his system hadn’t really reacted to anything Gavin had done so far then, of course it had reminded him annoyingly about the loose wire at his spinal cord, but that had been it. 

First when his boyfriend had changed his angle and had moved up behind him, something had changed. His body and system had frozen for a few seconds, his partner blissfully unaware, before a flood of  _ something _ had crashed through him. He had felt himself glitch out from it. Gavin still hadn’t noticed anything and was doing the task he was volunteered for. 

It had been indescribable and still was for him. Just a pure unstoppable rush of something he knew but at the same time didn’t. He had felt panic bubble up in himself, not knowing what have been going one, thinking Gavin had indeed hurt him, in accident of course. But then hearing the voice of his partner he was able to snap back, even if he needed a few precious seconds to get himself together. 

But then Gavin had done something again and a new flood had crashed over him. He couldn’t even try to control it, his whole body feeling lax all of sudden. An embarrassing static whine leaving his mouth, that memory he wanted to delete from his system all together. He had tensed again his embarrassment helping him to gain some control back.

However it was not enough to stop the static that was still in his voice or how he stuttered his answer out to his partner. Not one of his proudest moments. Of course Gavin had noticed, had worried for him, but alone the thought of going to a technician, to rooms too white, too empty, too clean, were something he never wanted to experience again. 

The panic shot up again in him, but this time it helped even more to get himself under control. His voice now less static and not much of a stutter in it. Gavin had thankfully agreed after some tense seconds. Nines knew that wouldn’t be the end of it and his partner would ask him again later, but for the moment it died down. 

Back on the program, Gavin successfully connected the wire, a slight sense of relief coming over Nines, at least one problem was solved now. But again the same feeling had flooded through his system, made him freeze and become rigid in his spot. He was just able to bite down on the next noise that wanted to leave his lips, when Gavin squeezed his flesh again. It was hell and heaven at the same time. 

An electric spark had gone through his system with the connection back in place, the wire coming alive, it had distracted him for the moment. So when Gavin squeezed him again, this time he thought in a way to reassure him, he couldn’t hold back, the high pitched noise leaving his lips again. He now could identify it as whine now, something he only let out in their privat time, and he could feel a blush forming on his cheeks. His body felt warm and relaxed, he lost the focus of his optical units, but didn’t really care for it at the moment. 

In the distance somewhere he could feel Gavin getting his fingers out of him and his name being called. But he ignored it all, to deep in the nice warm feeling, that he after all didn’t experience too often. When Gavin came around and cradled his face in his rough, but warm hands, he had felt even better, pressing into them. 

Sadly that didn’t hold long, or more it was better that it didn’t, just as he leaned in even more to nuzzle against them. One hand left him and then Gavin started to rustle around, how words just now registering to his name. The former set incentive to his program of shutting whatever this was down, finally set in and he could snap out of it. Still disoriented but his mind was a little clearer. 

He had stared at the other worried eyes wide in shock and both ignored Gavin’s phone falling from his hand. Meanwhile his system kept on working to find the culprit of this software instability, something he no longer should have, being deviant and all. Both of them flinched when the awkward silence between them was interrupted by the hiss and click of his neckport closing. 

The android could feel that the blush was still very present on his face, and neither the error messages in his HUD nor whatever was still buzzing through his body, would help him get it down. He felt too much, much too much. And so the only logical response his system was giving him, was to run. 

He followed it without questioning, jumping up from the sofa and making Gavin fall against the couch table. Words falling from his lips, which were a hasty lie and he was sure Gavin didn’t believe him a word, but he could deal with the consequences later. He just needed to be gone from here, out of the flat, somewhere else. 

Ignoring anything else that Gavin was calling after him and the worry and panic he had in his voice - it made his heart feel heavy - he was out of the door. Forgetting his jacket, keys and anything else. At least he had acceptable shoewear. 

And that was how he came to hear, walking down the street, having stopped running two blocks ago. The streets were blissfully empty, or at least as empty as they could be with Detroit never really sleeping. It gave him time to think about everything, to quarantine the impulses that had zipped through his body and analyze the whole thing. 

It just needed him cornering another block, coming close to the small market he and Gavin frequently visited for their groceries, to come to a conclusion. The owner was an older woman, with a temperament but a sweet smile. Now after the revolution she had adopted the android that had been before her caretaker and helper around the shop as her son. She had everything they both needed and it was nice seeing Gavin talk his mother’s language with her and joking around.

But that aside, he could clearly see that the area around his neck was the culprit. Because that was what Gavin had touched after all, what he had squeezed to reassure him. Still he couldn’t explain himself how that had come up now. Gavin always touched him, the area not a tabu to him or anything. 

A quick search through his memory files, explained that before his partner had always touched it with a layer of fabric in between. So whatever sensor had been activated, had needed more input in touch like that. Gavin had never tried to give him a hickey there, as Nines himself was against everything that could be shown to others. He was a privat person, everything that he did with Gavin he wanted to keep to himself, not share it with anybody. He was selfish like that and was more than glad that Gavin had always respected that, even more now. 

That explained one part, but not the other. And so while still walking, Nines courisly touched his neck, just where Gavin had touched him. It did nothing, he just could feel the still present buzzing here, the feeling not having left completely, and his own skin. 

_ Strange. _

Quickly he called up the full report his system had started to form, while he had been thinking. But before he could look through anything, he was interrupted by a new notification, or more a dozen. All of them were from Gavin and came from texts, to voice messages and calls, only seconds apart. 

Guilt settled heavy and bitter in his throat, even if he knew that there was nothing. Right, he had left Gavin alone, worried and with panic in his voice, just had ran out of the door, lies falling from his lips.

_ Fuck. _

He had fucked up, he didn’t often use such profanities, but he had. And now Gavin was at home alone, or at least with the cats, worried and in panic of what had happened. He had truly fucked up.

_ What if he thought he had hurt me? _

That was a very high possibility, his system supplied 87%, and he cursed into the cold air. He didn’t want to have Gavin worry like that. His boyfriend after all  _ hadn’t hurt him. _ His system had just a hiccup because of a touch Gavin was allowed to do and it wasn’t something that had hurt in anysense. It just had been too much and embarrassing and that was not Gavin’s fault. 

“Fuck!” Some pigeons that sat next to him on a metal gate, fluttered away in panic at his out call. 

Another notification from Gavin popped up in his HUD. He came to a stop looking at it, the guilt sat heavy in him, but the confusion was still there. Ignoring that he was standing in the middle of the walkway he tried to make a decision what to do, his system giving him more than suparb options.

In the end he decided for the one, that made his guilt grow even heavier, but could have the possibility of solving the situation with his neck. 

He waved all of Gavin’s notifications away, leaving them unread and muted his partner and kept walking again. The android needed three more blocks till he came to a stop again, fighting with his guilt, to maybe at least tell Gavin where he was. He decided against it. 

But in the end he didn’t want to be a liar. He had done enough damage already with just walking out on Gavin, without real explanation. Even if he already had been a liar telling his partner that everything was okay and he needed a technician. He didn’t need anything like that, but he needed to be away. He needed help Gavin couldn’t provide and he needed time.

He would have to call Connor, thankfully it was late enough already that he and Hank would be home by now. The android hoped his brother didn’t have anything planned tonight for him and his own boyfriend. Normally Connor would tell him about it, to get his opinion, even if he never really did take any criticism of his plans. Sometimes Nines didn’t want to know what  _ exactly _ his older brother had planned, but Connor always made him listen. 

So he called, ignoring that even if he had Gavin muted his system still told him about any new messages. After all he had made Gavin his highest priority and his system was honoring that. 

“Hey, Richard. What can I do for you?” Connor sounded chipper like always, if a little tried.   
  
The android took a breath, he was glad Connor couldn’t hear it, through their internal connection. Or the slight frown on his face, because Connor insisted to call him with his “human name” and not his chosen nickname, which he prefered. Something about it not being android enough, or more that Gavin had given it to him, made him disapprove of him. 

Even if both men had come a long way and were now at least civil to each other. Connor approved of his relationship only after he had given Gavin a “shovel talk”, which the human had taken with a stride, much to the androids' charging. 

“Hello Connor, I hope, I’m not disturbing anything?”    
  
“No, no, you’re not. I’m just finishing dinner for Hank and me, and well Sumo, too. Why are you calling? Shouldn’t you be with Gavin? It’s your free day off. Did something happen? Do I have t-” And Connor was already jumping to conclusion again. 

Like always, Nines just remembered the first time he had come together with Gavin to the precinct, sharing a car ride and all, because he had stayed the night at the detective. Nothing had happened per se, them just doing some overnight work as both were workaholics and Fowler had threatened to suspend them, if they didn’t leave the precinct. But per se, they had also fallen asleep next to each other on the sofa, leaning against each other, with Princess and Thief each on their laps. It had been very nice, if embarrassing in the end. 

“Connor,  _ no!  _ Nothing happened between me and Gavin,” a lie and Nines was thankful for his superior processors, so Connor shouldn’t be able to pick it up, “I just downloaded the new update from Jericho, and Val-wire was knocked out. And before you ask, it is back in place. Still I would like a second assessment to see what caused it and to make sure everything is back in place.” 

“Oh. Well that’s not good and strange. Nothing like that happened when I downloaded it on the drive back. We should inform Markus about that. But yes, come over and let me have a look.” Now Connor sounded worried too.

_ Wonderful.  _

But at least he took the lie and didn’t question him further. He after all knew Nines aversion to taking such issues to a technician. If possible for his whole long going life, he never wanted to have anybody like that anywhere near him. Not that all people who choose that profession are bad or evil, but he couldn’t get over his fear. He was more than thankful that Elijah had agreed to help him out, he could even if the man got on his nerves sometimes, tolerate the man at least. 

“Thank you. I’m at the Plaza right now. I will be with you shortly.” And with that he ended the call, before Connor could ask why he wasn’t using Gavin’s car. At least now these two had enough time to finish dinner before he would make it to them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk had helped him a lot to cool down from what happened and he felt he had a much clearer head, than before. He could see the lights at the Andersons house and hasten his steps. Nines didn’t even need to ring the doorbell, when Sumo was already barking for him, running to the door, he could hear Hank telling the massive dog to stand down. 

“Hey, Nines.” Hank was in his lounge attire, a blacj old faded DPD-Shirt and grey sweatpants. He looked tired.

“Evening Hank.” 

Sumo started to whine and tried to press his nose past Hank’s legs to come to Nines. Sniffing the air for his android friend, who gave really good ear scratches. Both men looked down at the dog antics. 

Hank sighed, “Well come in. Connor is already waiting and I don’t think Sumo can’t wait any longer.”

With that the human stepped aside to let him in. Sumo was immediately on him and just because of his android build, Nines was saved from being thrown over by the massive loving dog. He gave the big lump of fur his desired attention, rubbing him behind his big floppy ears and warming his fingers in his warm and soft fur. He even let Sumo lick all over his face in greeting, welcoming the distracting and warmth it brought to his system. 

Hank had made his way back to the recliner he must have been sitting on before, his reading glasses and a tablet laid on it’s seat. Which Hank lifted up as he sat back down, ready to start where he had stopped. Connor had already told him that Nines wanted to talk to him and so he would occupy himself, to give them some privacy. Not that they both just could talk in their heads, but it was the principle of thought. 

Connor came just from the kitchen, when Nines deemed the attention he had given to Sumo sufficient. Even if the dog seemed to disagree, but the android was here for a reason and not for Sumo. 

“Richard, why didn’t you come with the car? With the urgency you were talking about the update, I thought y-.” Connor sounded like a concerned but disappointed mother.   
  
He interrupted him, he was not here for that. “A walk agreed more with me. Gave me time to think and as the issue is more secondary and seems to be a single case with me, it wasn’t that urgent.” He shot back with ice in his tone. 

His brother pouted for a second before opening his mouth again. 

“Children, I thought you wanted to talk for a reason. Not fight like you are five year old.” Hank grumbled from his corner, looking at them from above his tablet, his glasses slipping down a little. 

It made Connor close his mouth with an audible click and look away in embarrassment, before pouting again. Nines took that as a win for himself. 

“Fine. Sit down Richard, we can interface and I can look into it. You are now here after all.” Connor pointed at the sofa.

Nines ignored the change of tone and implication of his older brother with his last words and sat on the offered furniture. Sumo trotted behind him and as soon as he was sitting down, laid his head on his knee, looking up to him with begging eyes, for more scratches. The android smiled down at the animal, and followed the plea, he could never say no to Sumo or to any animal. Gavin was more than fascinated about that, and was also annoyed, because he sometimes would give Princess and Thief a kiss first before him. Of course Nines did that with intent, his boyfriend was too adorable with that frown. 

Thinking about his partner made the guilt, now feeling like a heavy and big rock in his system, grow stronger. He could taste the bitterness of it on his tongue. The muted alert of other calls and texts in his HUD not helping. Thankfully Connor joined him on the sofa and was already offering his hand silently to interface, nanobots that were building his skin already melted away. 

Turning to his older brother, and keeping scratching Sumo with one hand, he offered his own hand. The skin melted away too, but giving away to a dark grey metal instead of the white of Connor, his model the only one with this casing. The second they touched an impulse went through both, and the cracks from their plating pulsated with a soft blue light. 

Hank kept on reading his magazine, he was already used to this shit. 

Polite as ever, even if they were already interfacing, Connor asked to be let in and Nines gave him the permission with a mental eyeroll. His brother stepped into his mind place, seeing the data he had collected from nearly now an hour ago and looking at the update. In turn Nines did the same to him, looking how he had adapted to the update and why he hadn’t got any wire plucked out.   
  
Hank kept on reading his magazine, while they were doing this, their LED swirling between yellow and blue, while their eyes stayed close. He was already used to this shit. 

“It seems the Val-wire was just knocked out of its socket, because it was already loose, from the fall you had taken three weeks ago. I am concerned that your system didn’t pick that up and already repaired it.” Connor talked through their shared link, he was a little echoing now that they were connected. 

Nines remembered the incident the other was talking about. Him and Gavin had chased a suspect. Gavin was closer to the woman than him, because she had just started running when he came around the corner. In their fight up on a set of stairs, Gavin had lost his footing and had started to fall down. Nines, being hot on his heels, had just come in time to catch him before he collided with the ground, saving him from injury. His body could take it after all, or so he had thought. Thankfully Tina and Chris as their backup had crossed the woman’s escape route and brought her in. 

He after all had been too preoccupied with making sure Gavin was not hurt in any way, even if his partner was cursing at him and telling him to chase after her. As if he ever would leave his boyfriend alone, in a situation like this. Even when he indeed had no real injury. Still he had been worried about something that his scanner couldn't pick up, because it was internal. So he had fretted over his partner the next few days, much to the said humans charging. 

“My mind was occupied with more important matters. And after all it was something only minor and my system could work without it.” He responded as neutral as he could. 

He still got the feeling of disapproving from his brother. Thankfully Connor let it slide in the end and kept searching in his system. 

“Well that explains the wire at least and we don’t have to warn Markus really about anything. After all this is a single individual incident. But I don’t know about the other errors you have logged in. They seem strange, very chaotic, not following any pattern. Are you sure just the wire was the problem. And how do you fix that after all? With it being knocked out like this, your self-repair system couldn’t do it, nor are you atomoly able to touch that far into your casis, without taking your pump out. Please tell me you didn’t pull your pump out for that!” Connor was jumping again to conclusions.

And at once Nines was embarrassed. He didn’t want to share the moment between him and Gavin, the intimacy it had brought with it, even under such circumstances. Connor would just disapprove. Also his system was coming just now back with the full report of the errors Connor had been talking about and he got hot and cold at the same time, as he read through it, keeping Connor out for now. 

_ Pleasure. _

He had felt pleasure, the hot and heavy feeling Gavin had introduced to him. Or more the first preconstruction he had had about his partner before they had become a couple, embarrassing and eye opening as that had been. It had been the same he felt when being intimate with his boyfriend, but slower and more intense, in the end, sneaking up to him and surprising him. 

“Richard? Rich? Hey! Talk to me! Did you put your thirium pump out!” Connor was still nagging. 

In shock of what he had just learned, understood now, and his slightly hysterical voice of his brother, he broke the interface. Pulling his hand back and letting his skin melt over his cassis again. He could feel a blush starting to form on his cheeks as he opened his eyes, he fought it down this time thankfully. 

Connor came back to himself too, his mouth already open to nag more. But he was faster than him, like in many things. 

“I did nothing like that Connor! And don’t call me Rich! I go by Nines as a nickname and nothing else. When will you finally listen!” He said now for anybody to hear.

His brother snapped his mouth shut but narrowed his eyes at him. He didn’t seem very happy with the answer. 

“Nines is an unfit nickname! It doesn’t even come from your real name, but just your model number! It’s dehumanizing and a bad choice of taste!” Connor’s voice was bristling.

Anger now bubbled up in Nines, because with that Connor was insulting him and Gavin. And maybe he could live with the first but not with the latter. It was his turn now to narrow his eyes and glint angrily at his brother. 

“And we’re back again.” Hank sighed defeated under his breath, not looking up from his reading. 

This was an age old fight between both androids, and no one could really win. Would ever win, but again it was a sour spot for both and Hank didn’t know while Connor still brought it up. Maybe he had some possessing feelings about being the one helping Nines choosing his human name? Who knows, after all he had just brainstormed with his little brother and not really came with the name up himself. His favourite had been Conrad or something, but Nines vetoed all C-names, because he wanted no confusion with their names. 

Sumo trotted over to him, laying now his head on his knees and whining for pets. He didn’t like when his people were fighting, his owner was now a far better spot. Hank looked down at his loyal pet, sighed again and gave him the pets, them sharing both a look. 

Meanwhile Connor and Nines kept arguing, thankfully keeping their voice to an indoor volume. It also distracted Connor from the answers Nines had not given him and saved the younger android form explaining the errors he had found. That would be far too embarrassing. 

It also helped Nines to ignore the messages that were still popping up, desperately viewing for his attention, while he kept on fighting. The evening and more of them dwindling away.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And we are at the end of this :D!
> 
> I hope you had some fun reading and enjoying Nines confusion. He is polite gentleman baby UwU.
> 
> Let see how he handles this new discovery! Thankfully Connor seemed to be easily distracted!


End file.
